The Anniversary of the Fallen Angels
by SoulRain
Summary: Its been 20 years.. 20 years since the deaths of Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. The gang decides to meet at the graveyard for their anniversaries. But it's nothing to celebrate about. It's a time to mourn.


_This was an assignment I had to write, and it was good enough to post here as a story so I decided to share it with you dear readers._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders because if I did then neither Dally nor Johnny would have died._**

 ** _Cover Image: art/His-Protector-DallyXJohnny-116472659_**

Ponyboy yawned and restlessly checked his father's (which was formally Darry's but he gave it to Pony as a 18th birthday present just as his father was going to do for him, but he never got the chance. It was considered a badge of honor for your manhood and to officially becoming an adult.) old beat up silver watch for the 15th time in the span of 10 minutes. He decided sense he was bored to death of waiting and had enough time to spare he pulled out a leather-bound journal and pen and started to write.

'It's been 20 years. 20 long winding years. That's 7,300 sunrises and sunsets without you and Dally. I still couldn't quite believe that both you and Dally were taken away from the world so soon. We Greasers always did like to flirt with death living for the excitement and thrill of the constant running away from the fuzz and the tough rumbles with our switchblades and heaters used for slicing the Socs to bits of bloody flesh.

During your autopsy Johnny the doctors found injuries not caused from the fire. Faded red hand prints were around your neck like someone were trying to suffocate you, as well as still healing colorful bruises painted all across your frame, and a small but long running laceration across your built chest. It was reported and upon further research they found that the injuries won't self-inflicted upon yourself, the hand prints were of a woman because they're to small to be of a man, that from the sizes of the bruises a belt was more likely used to be beaten upon your frame, and that the cut was burned shut at one point but was cut open again recently. With this newfound knowledge the police called down your folks to the police station to be interrogated about suspected child abuse. At first of course they profusely denied the claim saying that you were mad and was self-destructive, and that they tried their darn hardest when you were alive to make you as comfortable as possible trying outs all sorts of medications hoping it was the fated one to make everything better, but it never did and that you stayed an animal until your death. When finished the kind police officer who was questioning them smiled and asked for your suppose psychiatrist's name and number. They visibly paled, but stuttered that they didn't have one for you. Confused now the officer asked 'Then how did the boy get diagnosed for psychosis?'. They were cornered now. The officer had sliced through their lies like a knife with butter, and now they were unarmed, so they steeled themselves and confessed with stony blank expressions alike. The police of course, just for affirmation and further evidence for court, question the gang as well. Don't worry Johnny your real family didn't abandon you because you were dead. We stood up for you and told the officers everything we knew (and of course Two-Bit had to throw a few jokes at them as well). Your folks went to court and us as witnesses and were founded guilty and charged prison time. I tell you I cried a little when finding out just how severely they beat you. I mean I knew that they hit you and yelled at you, but this was on another level. What they subjected you to was not only abuse but torture as well, and I was glad that they would be getting punished (although I felt that they really should deserve the electric chair).

It had rained the night before your funeral. The night sky split open the heavens to weep for the cruel loss of life. It was was chilly to the bone that next morning in the desolate dawn with weak rays of sunlight catching my hair in a halo. Black had always been my least favorite color because it lacked vibrancy however on that day I was happy to wear it because it perfectly broadcasted my mood. Dead. It was hard watching them put you six feet under Johnny, and even harder watching Dally. I bawled buckets while Soda and Darry both silently wrapped their arms around me in a grounding hug (I honestly right then just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die or light a smoke to numb me and I was shaking so badly that if not for Soda and Darry I would have fallen to my knees to sink into the sodden earth), while Two-Bit and Steve stood seldomly on with bloodshot eyes; they've done their crying in the privacy of solitude to not be seen as weak in the face of the public. Neither Johnny's nor Dally's folks showed at the funerals probably ashamed and embarrassed and away hiding somewhere like cowards, but was not worth the time worrying other because your real family did show. Cherry send some sunflowers for both you and Dally wrapped up in purple ribbons while Randy give his condolences. He told me that the sick chaotic tragedy that had befallen us was not our faults, and that all we can do now is try to make up for our mistakes and move on. And indeed the world did continue to spin and change in a rapid pace, but moving on for us didn't come as instantly or easily.

Nightmares plagued all of us all with countless nights awake crying and screaming in a cold sweat at past shadowy phantoms. It was unbearable the first few days and even weeks without you guys, and still is, because the gang just wasn't the same. Two-Bit didn't crack as many jokes, Soda started smoking more often while I became an addict, Darry took up drinking to mask the pain and started working even harder which worried both me and Soda to tears, Steve became violent and more angry staying out late and absorbing himself in the rum of and rust of broken machinery, we halfheartedly played football, and it started to become a tread were Soda would skip out on a glass of chocolate milk or we all would skip breakfast with the excuse that 'shoot I'm just not very hungry I guess' or Darry just drinking seas full of coffee to feel alive; and we never passed up an opportunity for chocolate cake so it must have been the end of the world because it sure did to me.

I've grown over the years. My long natural brown hair grew back with time, care, and a dose of obsession, but I let it grow out to shoulder length. I've grown to be fond of it, thanks to the 70's, but Two-Bit teased me mercilessly saying it 'Makes you look like a pretentious tomboy' while Darry disapproved it because it got all in my face. I still wear grease oil though, so some things never change. I grew out a little stubble chin beard to look more manlier and less like a woman. I kept my baby-like features so my cheeks puffed out. I was a late bloomer in the size department, but managed to reach to Darry's chin while becoming lean and build thanks to track. Because of my smoking habit I've developed a scratchy cough that shakes my entire core (one day smoking is going to be my downfall). My eyes are what have changed the most I found. They use to be deep vast pools of emerald curious of the riches that life had to offer, but now whenever I stand in front of a mirror all I see are dull and empty hazel husks attached to a depressed man trying to smoke himself out of existence.

By Darry's incessant pushes and a miracle I improved my grades enough to join the track team and get a scholarship to college. Both Darry and Soda were delighted and for once Darry slept with less worries. I got degrees in both English and Creative Writing. I wanted to be an writer. I visited home each year. Unfortunately a terrible thing happened in my second year in college. Darry hit rock bottom and had an episode where he went drinking like he normally did, but he never came home. We were scared to death and reported him missing. The police searched for him and two days later found him passed out on the side of the road half naked and lying in a puddle of his own vomit. Apparently he drake too much and ended up walking home delirious, warm, and horny. He ended up sleeping with one of the girls he hooked up with at the bar and they had crashed at a local hotel. But the girl was a thief in disguise and he got pocketed and sacked. He was so hung-over that he slept for a whole day in the road unconscious. When he woke he was in a jail cell. Darry started going to rehab after that.

I got our story published the next spring after graduation calling it ' _The Outsiders_ '. It was a massive hit and it sold enough copies that I earned back enough money that I bought a quaint little house with a stable and barn in the country for the whole gang. The Arkansas river ran just south of it so we all could go skinny dipping in the river or fishing for rainbow trout or bass and cook them over a crackling roaring fire. Or we all could run around in the endless wheat fields or lay on the rolling hills and just watch the sunset go down. I managed to find and buy Soda's old stead Mickey Mouse who was being sold for a lucky price of $89 because he had been abused by his last owner so the man had been charged and the horse rescued from it's ghastly conditions. Soda's spirits perked a little and he was elastic, and I was for a moment happy. We (Darry, Soda, and me) moved in and we sold our old house. We weren't called Greasers anymore, and I was happy to leave that title in my past.

Hey speaking of Sodapop he and Steve both decided to build and co-own a mechanic shop of their owns. It became popular and boomed in success. Soda never did go back to get his diploma, but I did convince him that maybe he wasn't dumb after all (but stupid yes definitely) so he became more confident in his abilities. His handsomeness over the years has only grown. He still keeps his hair combed back, straight and golden, but he has now reached god level beautiful, so girl's hearts still stop and swoon. His face became more sculpted and edgy, but still held that sensitivity, thoughtfulness, and recklessness. He became taller and more muscular and lean and his chocolate brown eyes matured with the responsibilities of adulthood however still they managed to hold their goofy youthful glow. He grew a full on beard to complete the look. Steve on the other hand has gained a few pounds. He also adopted a beard, but left it untamed so he ended up looking like a wild cave man. His hands became callous from constantly working with tools and machinery (Soda's remained soft and smooth reflecting his inner fun bouncy spirit). He became a bitter and angry man who only lived for his work. Steve nevered ended up settling down. One night at 1:10 A.M. unexpectedly Soda received a phone call from Sandy. She was in tears and beyond desperate and lost and just scared of the future. Apparently she was pregnant with Soda's kid and in Florida. She thought she made a mistake with the baby and Soda but ended up being miserable without him. She cried herself to sleep every night still wearing her day clothes and make up which became ruined and runny because her sobs. She tried to even kill herself in her grief but luckily a kind man saw what she was attempting to do and stopped her. He shouted at her 'What the - were you trying to do? What about the kid', he said in heavy English. She flipped off at that. 'It's not about it it's about me! My life is ruined now! I can never again look my own parents in the eyes so ashamed of what I allowed to happen. I hate myself and what I created. All I would see in the child is my own sins screaming at me. I need to be punished and right my wrongs.', Sandy explained in a passionate tone tainted with suffering. She tried again to throw herself over the bridge, but she was grabbed by the waist. She shouted in protest and tried to get away but the man would have none of it. "You still can change things now for the better, but if you die now then nothing will change. Think about the kid's well being and it's future. Don't let it die. Right things by caring for the child. Do not kill it because it doesn't deserve to have it's life be ended so shortly and not have the chance to life properly. It's not connected to any of this so it should not be punished like it is. It is just a stillborn baby in the womb growing. Let it live it's life don't end it prematurely.', the man pleaded with her in a reasoning tone. Sandy stopped and widen her eyes in both shock and clarity. She has been enlightened and set free from the depression. She acted. So here she was now on the phone shaking with anxiety and hope. She said that she lied about not loving him with all her heart and at she was just scared. She and Soda were kids themselves so how could they possibly raise a child on their own? Soda was shocked and happy. Sandy still loved him! And they could start a family together. Soda erased all his past hurting and forgive Sandy and only said this to her before he hung up. 'Come home to me my angel and my son. I miss and love you both greatly. I will meet you both at the airport tomorrow. Have a good night's rest you too cus you'll need it for the flight.' They're now married sharing a apartment with one bright-eyed kid named Cola Winston Curtis. Darry and I both sent them money to help out with the kiddo.

Cherry ended up picking up a copy of the book and ended up falling in love with it as well as with the person who wrote it. She went to a book-signing to meet me and we reconciled. I proposed to her in a coffee shop and she was so surprised that she spilled her creamy hot chocolate all over her nice Sunday dress, but she didn't care. Cherry had become as red as a real cherry that day. We ended up getting married that next fall with the blazing sunset and spiraling leaves. She looked so beautiful in her sparkling white gown with her curly red mane of locks and freckles and peppy toothy smile. She hadn't changed physically much besides growing a few inches and becoming more curved and smooth in the face. She had went to college and got a masters degree in Teaching and another in Algebra. She also actively became involved in women's rights having a strong voice in it. We moved into a place of our own closer to town, but still in the rural area. It was a small two bedroom apartment above a bakery, so we woke up to the delicious smell of fresh bread and ground coffee beans every morning. We had two kids and got a golden retriever that I named Cake after your nickname Johnny. I named the kids after both you and Dally as well. A little cherry in pint-sized named Dawn Winston Curtis and a boy who was like a mix of both Soda and me named Johnny Dallas Curtis.

Darry got the worse effects from age out of all of us. His face was sunken with worry lines and hard work. His eyes were still hard but more weary, and he had dark circles evidence of the amount of sleep he got. Darry didn't have to work now because of the book, but he easily got restless. 'I need to move or do something of substance or I'll go crazy with this meandering around all day.'. So as a hobby Darry picked up piano. He was heavenly at it. His nimble fingers were just made for the keys. The notes soared with grace and beauty. He was so good he started writing musical scores for movies for good pay. For once in his life Darry did a job for content and not just because it's his duty.

Lastly Two-Bit discovered that instead of stealing women's bras he could steal their literal breath away and make their eyes dance with humor. Two-Bit mellowed out but still stayed fun. He became a stand-up comedian to make people laugh and have a good time for awhile away from the harsh realities of day-to-day life. Two-Bit didn't change much image way. His hair got much wilder and unkempt and he got wiser. Not much else to say besides he forever stayed a greaser, never learned the wonders of love, was flat-broke, and lived in a crap apartment on the West Side.'

Pony's attentive writing was stilled by the ticking of the clock. He looked up startled and registered the time. 6.30 P.M. He bolted upright to his feet and ran for his coat, an envelope, and the bouquets of white roses. He was late he thought to himself but he could still make it there if he hurried and left now. So he left his and Cherry's apartment and run two at a time down the long flight of stairs, out of the building, and into his car hot and with sweat trailing down his neck. Pony cursed himself for not thinking especially on a day like today. He ended up running two or maybe three red lights along the way and almost getting into a wreck when finally he rolled up to the graveyard. He ignored his pride and ran to meet up with the gang. He wasn't late (thank god) but he was the second to last person to get there (Two-Bit was having car problems). They all had pitched in with money to buy nice well pressed suits and polished shoes for the 20 year anniversary of Johnny and Dally's deaths. Darry was wearing a white suit with a red silken tie without any ceases. He was standing straight up staring pensively in the distance while both Soda and Steve stood huddled together leaning against the spiked iron fence enjoying a smoke . Soda was wearing the classic black suit with a silken blue tie while Steve wear a brown cream colored suit with a silken green tie. Pony was bombarded simultaneously with greetings 'Ponyboy where've you been' 'Nice to see that my brother decided to show up in favor of sacrificing time from reading a book' and 'How's life kicking Pony?'. He answered Darry first. 'I was in the middle of making something for Johnnycake. I'm sorry time just got the best of me.'. He've learned how to not get angry at Darry and reconsidered his anger for worry, and they have grown tight over the hardship filled years. They nodded in understanding and Pony started to opened his mouth to answer Steve when Two-Bit hit him affectionately on the back. 'Hey well look who it is? It's my favorite Ponyboy', Two-Bit sneered with a ridiculous smile. Pony hit his arm in return and answered both questions thrown his way. 'Hiya Two-Bit I'm glad I wasn't alone in being late. Life's been treating me fairly. Dawn's in college while little Johnny is in senior year of high school now. Man time flies by without you knowing it and then when you do notice you wonder where all your time went, uh?', Pony answered while straightening up both his and Two-Bit's suits. 'How are you Sodapop?', Pony asked. 'I'm good as well as Cola and Sandy. Man how I've missed hugging you.', Soda said as he thickly wrapped Ponyboy into his arms. Pony hugged back with just as much force and then hugged Darry a bit awkwardly. 'Hey Darry how are you fairing?', Pony asked. Darry tenderly ruffled Pony's hair then pushed him away. 'I'm fine kid brother now let's quit the hospitality and go'. Pony laughed but the gang all followed him up to Dally's grave first.

When reached there was a brief hesitation before Soda stepped up seldom and said 'Hey Dally how you been doing? I know we didn't really talk much in life but you're still apart of the gang. We miss you and hope things could be different. Hopefully God or whoever's up there was merciful and you're in heaven and have learned about the wonders of pleasure and love.'. Soda stepped back then Steve came up to the grave. 'Look I know how you would scoff at being put into a grave and not burned or your ashes scattered into the world, but right now I'm glad you're with us right now. I wish we could have talked over coffee and have a light together.'. Steve stepped back and then Two-Bit. 'Hey Dally how's the afterlife? Enjoying the angels? You better tell us what they're like when we join you up there.' Then Darry. 'Dallas Winston you were a bad human being who killed and stole but family to us. You didn't deserve to go out like you did buddy.'. Then lastly Pony. 'Dally I'll tell it straight like it is I hated you and what you stood for, but Johnny opened up my eyes to your goodness. You were gallant and brave and loyal. You were cruel but still had heart. I wish I could hug you right now but I can't, so indeed I'll continue to think of you fondly Dallas Winston.' Pony sat a bouquet of white roses on the grave then they all turn to Johnny's. Pony shed a tear but he knew the real water works were yet to come.

The sun was sinking and casting the world in golden light. A few stray stars were glittering in the night sky. It was perfect. Soda was first. 'Johnny you were another little brother to us so to see you die was like dying ourselves. We love you and you'll be apart of this misfit family forever in life and death' He sobbed. Then Steve. 'Kiddo you were never guilty. You're innocent and your folks were punished for their crimes against you. Hopefully now you're at peace.' He cursed in anger. Then Two-Bit. 'Hopefully heaven's treating you okay kid cus if not then they'll get it when I get there.' It wasn't said jokingly. Then Darry. 'Like Pepsi Cola said you were like a little brother to us. I hope heaven has healed the beatings your folks dealt to your heart. I wish we could play football again..' They were saying the same things now. They were getting too emotional. Lastly Pony. He finished writing the letter and sealed it shut signed then sat both it and the roses down on the grave. 'Johnnycake there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you. You are my best friend. I love you like I do Soda and Darry. I wish you could enjoy the country with us and we could go swimming in the river or play football or go camping while eating s'mores or stargaze or enjoy a sunset together. But we can't and I regret it. You are innocent Johnny cus it's all my fault what happened. I'm sorry I'm rambling.. Johnnycake I kept my promise.. I'm still here and staying golden. I'm golden.. I finished Gone With The Wind today Johnny. How's heaven? Is the chocolate cake there any good? Well read your letter and I expect a long reply from you once up there with you. Well light's out and sleep well Johnnycake. We love you.' They were all moved to tears.

Up somewhere above the clouds both Dally and Johnny smiled in both delight and sorrow with their wings flapping and halo's giving them a golden aura.

Everyone was golden.~

 _Well I hoped ya'll enjoyed it. Drop me a review if you did.~_


End file.
